1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel polyvinylene chalcogenide represented by the following structural formula: EQU --CH.dbd.CH--L).sub.n
wherein L stands for sulfur or selenium, and a process for the preparation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A so-called polyethylene chalcogenide having the following structural formula: EQU --CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 --L).sub.n
wherein L stands for sulfur or selenium, is well known. However, a chalcogenide polymer of the present invention having a structure in which two subsequent carbon atoms are connected through the double bond has not been known. The chalcogenide polymer having this structure is a novel polymer having peculiar electric characteristics.